A Mind, Unwell
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: Shuuichi Minamino awakens to the world, frightened and confused. He doesn't remember doing things and meeting people others say he has. However, his questions will soon be answered and his reality about to be torn asunder, questions like, Who is Kurama?
1. Chapter 1:Awaken Into Confusion

Story Title: A Mind, Unwell

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Chapter One: Awake Into Confusion

Shuuichi Minamino opened his emerald eyes for the first time in a very long time. Heartbeats raced in his chest as his heart struggled to keep pumping at such an accelerated pace that his heart began draining the blood from his face for compensation. Where was he? How long had he been here? When did he get here? Such were some of the many questions plowing through his mind, full of fear.

He was sitting in a fairly large room, perhaps a meeting room for a small business, at one end of a long cherry wood table, flanked by several wide, ornate chairs. The air was dead, smelling of hospitals, an odor of sterility, you could say, in the room, though in a maroon carpeted room wallpapered with a green and maroon fleurs-de-lis pattern, it certainly did not give him the "feel" of a typical hospital.

Where he was did not quite concern him but how he came to be here. Shuuichi could not remember anything—his memory was blanker than a cracked computer monitor in a scrap yard. Worse still, he was doing this more and more. Appearing, disappearing, going to bed at night and waking up in the middle of a lecture fully dressed in his uniform.

And he never remembered putting it on.

He was losing hours, days, and weeks on end. How long had he been out this time? Who is to say really? The air conditioning kicked on above him and blew his long bright scarlet hair forward with individual strands tickling his face. Shuuichi went to lift his arms so he could pull his hair back, but he stopped when he realized he couldn't. For a second, his heart quit pumping, and the air withdrew from his lungs. Slowly, his eyes peered downward. He already knew what was there but actually seeing it would confirm his fears.

There were leather straps binding his wrists to the chair. Frantically, Shuuichi twisted, turned, and rammed back his hands, praying some combination of the three would let him slip free. The skin now red and abraded, and he, having wasted so much precious energy, sat there still a prisoner.

Then he got an idea.

Whether or not it was truly an idea or a natural primal urge sweeping over him, he leaned forward, desperately stretching his neck and spine, to maybe, just maybe, chew himself free from his bonds. To no avail, as far as his body could bend, his teeth came only inches away, and all he could do was stroke the band with the tip of his tongue. Leaning back against the chair, he sat with the tastes of defeat, increasing despair, and dead cow flesh in his mouth.

Muffled voices came from the other side of the wall. The lock clicked and the doorknob was being turned. It opened. Five people entered in an orderly, silent procession and took to the seats, flanking Shuuichi.

Two were teenage boys. One, wearing a green school uniform, had his black hair slicked back, and he made eye contact with Shuuichi but quickly his gaze fell to the floor. The other boy was taller and wore a blue school uniform. His reddish-brown hair was styled in a small pompadour. Both boys looked tough, as if they walked the streets at night just looking for a fight, but through that mask, Shuuichi saw they were troubled by something and were concerned.

The two girls came in next. They were about the same age and wore the same blue and yellow girls' uniform. The girl with the short brown hair took a seat by the boy in green. Her hands rested in her lap and her gaze never left the floor. There were tears in her brown eyes, but Shuuichi couldn't figure out why. The other girl came in adjusting the pink ribbon in her long light blue ponytail and stood beside the boy in blue. She smiled brightly and softly waved at Shuuichi, then took her seat.

The last to enter was a professional woman in a maroon pantsuit. She closed the door behind her and locked it. The woman sat at the head of the table directly across from Shuuichi. From her black leather briefcase, she produced a tape recorder and set it on the table. No one spoke. The only sound in the room was the droning of the fluorescent lights and the woman writing on her clipboard.

She turned on the recorder. Her voice was detached and soft but not weak. Shuuichi felt she had a cold, hard presence, similar to the two boys but even the boys showed kindness. Her words came out dryly and emotionless, like a computer recording, it sounded rehearsed for her.

She spoke," This is Dr. Naomi Fumiya. I am in Consultation Room 3 with four outside participants who have been fully debriefed and have signed waivers. It is Thursday, August 23, 2007 and the time is…" she paused to look down at her watch, "one-thirty in the afternoon. This is case 3001407A, and the subject is number 1001238750. Minamino, Shuuichi."

This was all too overwhelming and unbelievable. Cases…subject…strapped to a chair, hospitals, what was GOING ON HERE?

And who were these PEOPLE?!

Never, ever had Shuuichi seen or known these people or Dr. Fumiya. Ever. Now he was in a "consultation room" with people who signed waivers and apparently were going to talk to him about something. His anger was rising. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

Why was he bound like some psycho?

Why did Dr. Fumiya stare at him with such cold eyes hidden behind the glare off her glasses?

What in the world was his problem?

Better yet, what was their problem with him?

Shuuichi bowed his head and closed his eyes. This was all too much. If only he could run away…like some place quiet he could go to…

The notion was comforting. A warmth spread through his body.

Somewhere peaceful…

A friendly and familiar presence laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Go…go back," a cool and collected voice whispered in his ear from behind him,"Let me handle this." The presence's hands became arms and the arms drew him backwards. Within his own body, Shuuichi felt himself sinking back into a sea, a dark sea of peace, of security, of comfort. As he fell back, the voice came forward and passed by him.

Even if Shuuichi wanted to refuse, he couldn't force himself to stay.

He raised his head and with confidence said,"Hello Yusuke. Kuwabara. Botan. Keiko. How are all of you?"

The four looked to one another, but having been ordered by Dr. Fumiya, remained quiet.

Dr. Fumiya adjusted her glasses, after taking a quick note of her subject, "With whom am I speaking to?"

He smiled and half-heartedly chuckled in his throat, "I am Shuuichi Minamino."

Dr. Fumiya frowned," I have talked with you many times already. You know I mean you no harm and only wish to listen and help, but I know your tricks and games all too well. Let Shuuichi talk for himself, Kurama."

–end chapter one

Author's End Comments: Yea, cliffhangers on the first chapter. Hope it was at least entertaining. When I add the rest of the story, everything will make more sense. It has nothing to do with the actual YYH plotline...that's why it's fanfiction. :-) I hope I don't end up having to explain it all...


	2. Chapter 2: False Memories

Story Title: A Mind, Unwell

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews on chapter one and Klepto—your support is greatly appreciated! Please note, this story does not follow the main YYH plotline, but it is another way of looking at YYH (or at least Kurama). If it seems too confusing (just tell me) and at the end of the story I will be happy to explain the concept I am trying to convey. Thank you for reading, and here is the continuation of "A Mind, Unwell".

Chapter Two: False Memories

He was not taken back by her comment, as if he expected her to say it. Unusually, for people with Shuuichi's condition, Kurama remained composed, causal, and innocent, just as Shuuichi. Dr. Fumiya could see right through the mask and through his phony smile and friendly laugh. This WAS Kurama, but his friends only saw Shuuichi.

They were not sure what to think. Shuuichi was not Shuuichi, but Kurama? Then who was this soul pretending to be their friend?

Dr. Fumiya adjusted her glasses, peering at the confused expressions of Kurama's friends. Bravo, Kurama, she thought, your excellent portrayal of Shuuichi has everyone dumbfounded. How many people out there in this world have thought they were talking to Shuuichi but in reality to you?

Innumerable, I'd say.

It's sad to say this is the curtain call, my friendly actor. Soon all your half-truths and whole lies will disappear, and the reconstruction of Shuuichi Minamino will begin.

Kurama saw the bands around his wrists and chuckled, "Yoko got a little violent last time, didn't he?"

Dr. Fumiya was not amused, "Don't change the subject, please. I want you to bring Shuuichi forward."

Kurama narrowed his eyes into thin slits. She HAD to drag him into this. Kurama did not mind talking with her—it was always an interesting chat—but bringing Shuuichi in was not something Kurama had in mind.

"Now is that really necessary?" he matched her condescending tone with his own. "I thought we were having a private conversation."

Kurama was becoming defensive. Too much force and he could easily turn on her and shut down. Dr. Fumiya might as well flush down her entire research on him if that happened. She backed down a little, just to be safe.

"At least let Shuuichi listen, if that is possible," she tried in her nicest pleading tone to persuade him.

Kurama grinned, "No, no. I'll be generous." She was trying way too hard to be nice and it was comical. "Just wait." He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

"Shuuichi…Shuuichi, are you there?" the voice returned, "wake up, Shuuichi." He didn't want to but begrudgingly he groaned and opened his eyes. "They want to talk to you, Shuuichi…"

He lifted his head and saw he was back in the Consultation Room.

"Shuuichi", he responded to his name when Dr. Fumiya called, "Who are these four people and what is your relationship to them?"

Shuuichi sat and blinked his eyes," I don't know. I've never met any of them."

Kuwabara slammed his fists on the table, "How can you say that! Five damn minutes ago you said Hi—"

"No, I didn't," Shuuichi interrupted.

Kuwabara stumbled over his words. It didn't make sense. Shuuichi was Shuuichi, right? This better not end up being an elaborate prank by Yusuke. The doctor was convincing enough, and Shuuichi was putting on the show of a lifetime…

So maybe it was real.

And Shuuichi wasn't Shuuichi anymore.

Keiko dried the corners of her eyes with her sleeve, "Dr. Fumiya, what's going on here? Why can't he remember us?"

"Because this is the real Shuuichi Minamino. You all only know Kurama. Kurama is a creation of Shuuichi's mind—a fragment of the real Shuuichi, if you will. Originally, Kurama's purpose was to protect Shuuichi from painful memories, but his control has run rampant and now he freely decides to live as Shuuichi. The ultimate protection from pain and sadness is for Shuuichi not to live at all."

Shuuichi gave a sidelong glance. He could hardly believe what Dr. Fumiya was saying, "Wha? What do you mean? I'm alive. I may not remember much of anything but I'm sure I'm alive."

Dr. Fumiya rested her chin in her hand, "Interesting how you brought up memories. Shuuichi, in the greatest detail possible, report to me all that you remember."

He was silent for some time, lost in deep thought, piecing together the scant details he knew. Slowly, he began to tell," I'm not human but a fox born to a human mother, Shiori Minamino. There was an accident some ten years ago where she saved my life, in the process scarring her arms. Soon after she began ill, very ill."

Dr. Fumiya was taking notes, short notes, "Hmm. Go on."

He paused, and his eyes grew wide in recognition, "Wait, perhaps I do know Yusuke…he was there when I used the Forlorn Hope to save my mother. I can't believe I had forgotten that…"

"Yusuke is a spirit detective and Botan, you're the Grim Reaper…the Saint beasts, Hiei, the Dark Tournament, I'm starting to remember it all!" His smile was beaming. His mood jovial. Finally things were making sense. The broken pieces were coming together.

Too bad his friends did not share the same enthusiasm.

They sat wide eyed and confused. Yusuke, in his own unique way, summed up the group thought," Wow. You are messed up."

Shuuichi's smile fell.

For once, he understood who he was, now he was no body again. Was he forever doomed to wander in a haze of broken memories and thoughts in pieces? He was becoming doubtful he could ever be whole again.

"Shuuichi," he looked up at the doctor, "Those are Kurama's fabrications. To ease your pain and sadness, he creates false memories. He believes those memories to be true because they are of his own memory, but the same memories are not yours."

She paused and clasped her fingers together," Shuuichi, it's time you know the truth."

—End chapter two

Author's End Comments: Another cliffhanger, I'm starting to show a pattern…I hope it's everything everyone thought it would be (or even better). Originally, this chapter was longer but I cut it in half to get more of it on The first chapter doesn't really reveal much, so this one kind of does…slowly I'm drawing everyone in…

Thanks for all the support and reviews and I hope everyone continues to read "A Mind, Unwell".


	3. Chapter 3: Alterations to Reality

Story Title: A Mind, Unwell

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: Wow, so many more reviews, it's so kind of all of you. This chapter is a bit longer than the first two, I think. I will WARN one thing—things might get a little strange…sorry I've been studying fear mongering.

Chapter Three: Alterations to Reality

The doctor nodded over to Yusuke. For a moment, the boy could not speak. He knew Shuuichi's mind was going bad, but to this? Creating false memories all on its own? Yusuke did not even know the mind was capable of such things. Who knows how much of Shuuichi was still rooted in reality?

Or how much of reality he still understood?

Yusuke scratched the side of his head," I'm not sure how you came up with a "spirit detective" but I do work for a detective agency…"

What? Shuuichi thought, how could that be? "But Koenma? And Jorge? How do you explain the baby and the oni I saw? I was there once…and that's what I remember seeing."

Yusuke swallowed his laughter. This certainly wasn't the time or place for laughing and kidding. "My boss Enmaki is short but he is certainly no baby, and his assistant George is a neat freak but calling him an oni is a bit much…"

So Yusuke was not a spirit detective? Was he lying because of Dr. Fumiya? No, there was no reason for him to lie.

Then it had to be the truth.

Shuuichi's head was splitting open with pain.

What was real?

What wasn't real?

The images in his mind of being in Koenma's office were changing. It was now dark and painfully drab. The walls were painted oatmeal beige. Rays of light sneaked through the silts in the window blinds. At a small oak desk past the mounds of paperwork sat a very short man with a five o'clock shadow on his face and a cigar in his mouth. Next to him was a tall, broad shouldered man neatly arranging his boss's files. The man agreed, whether he wanted or not, to anything the little man said. There wasn't a TV monitor, a baby sucking a magical pacifier, or a blue oni— nothing was out of the ordinary.

His mind did all this? Created a personality and recreate memories and completely screwing him over just for" his own good"? Mental note to self—you are a sick son of a bitch, mind.

Dr. Fumiya nodded over to Botan. She smiled and opened her mouth to speak but she stopped herself and paused. "I just want to know how you could associate cute little me with something like Death. Now really do I look like the Grim Reaper?" Her laugh was bouncy and infectious. It was awkward though in the silent somber room. "I'm just a normal girl. I have parents, Saito and Ayume, and I live in Edomachi Apartments, room 313. Always have."

Images of Botan changed. The oar was gone. Her special powers were never there. Botan was normal. Things weren't as they seemed anymore.

"Shuuichi, I have something with me. Something that has great meaning to you," Dr. Fumiya opened her briefcase and held it up.

Shuuichi's eyes grew wide," It's a rose."

Dr. Fumiya smiled," Good Shuuichi, but what can you do with roses? Hm? Explain."

"I make them into whips. Using my demonic energy, I control plants," Shuuichi was sure that was true. He had done it plenty of times to confirm that to himself.

"Show me," Dr. Fumiya unbuckled one of his hands and gave the rose to him.

Shuuichi closed his eyes. Just do it like you always do, he told himself. Raising his arm and with a flick of his wrist, the petals scattered and fell upon the floor. Resting in his palm was the handle to a long thorny vine.

"Look there it is. I told you I could do it!" Shuuichi was so proud. Finally something was right.

He wasn't all crazy.

"Shuuichi…" the doctor sighed," open your eyes."

He did. A fully bloomed rose rested in his palm, unchanged. It slid from his numb fingers and fell onto the floor. Shuuichi sat stunned and stared into nothing while Dr. Fumiya secured the band back around his wrist.

"I'm crazy, doctor," he would have thrown his hands in the air if he could, "Lock me up. Get the white jacket. I'm crazy."

"Shuuichi…it's okay," Keiko smiled. "That's why you're here…to get better. You're not crazy—"

"Just a teensy bit unwell," Botan chimed in.

"Shuuichi, in my research, I've found that if people figure out that made them separate into different people, that ONE great trauma in their life, the person can come together and be well again." The doctor tried to compassionately smile. She knew it was forced and phony but that didn't matter. "Shuuichi, I think I know what made you spilt. It's time you realize and come to terms with it."

He couldn't decide was that "it" was. There weren't any bad memories he could remember. Oh wait, that was Kurama's doing…

"It has to do with your mother—"Dr. Fumiya added.

Shuuichi's expression and manner changed in that instant before them. His fingers clawed into the chair's arm. His face twisted in anger. His smoldering eyes narrowed into thin slits.

"FUMIYA!" his voice boomed in the silence,"Don't you DARE! I've worked too hard to make Shuuichi happy just for you to screw it up!"

His reaction was amusing to her," Hello Kurama and what rage…"

He calmed down just a bit, "Don't pull that crap with me. I told you that secret in confidence…you promised not to tell him."

"Sorry, Kurama," she smirked," Agreements can only be made when both people actually EXIST."

"Why you, bitch!" Kurama lunged forward and quickly discovered the chair was bolted down as well. "I trusted you. You said you'd help me. You said we'd make Shuuichi happy—"

His head fell. It was quiet only for a second though. His whole body shook with laughter, a deeper, darker laugh. His expression was completely different than before. His eyes seemed longer and his smile wider. He sat with his chin raised high and a permanent superior grin plastered on his face.

"Well, well, Dr. Fumiya," his voice had completely changed—it was deeper, darker, and velvety. "Sounds like you're twisting Kurama's balls—thought I'd see what all the fuss was about."

Dr. Fumiya narrowed her eyes," Oh hello Yoko, what a pleasure to hear from you." She nearly retched on her lie. What a pain he was.

Yoko puckered his lips and blew her a kiss," You know you love me."

Grinning, he laid back and crossed his legs.

"I'm hungry," he announced. "You there," he pointed at Botan, who was surprised by it,"Go get me some food."

"Why I never!" she glared and puffed out her cheeks.

"No one is allowed to leave," Dr. Fumiya said without looking from her clipboard.

"Damn, probably taste like crap though," Yoko smirked. He knew Dr. Fumiya was getting annoyed. He liked her annoyed—it was too much fun being her irritation for the day.

The doctor rolled her eyes," Yoko, why are you here?"

"Because…" he took a serious tone and expression. Leaning forward, Yoko peered into Dr. Fumiya's eyes," Naomi, I find you fascinating…as you do for me. I have such an urge right now to ravish you on this table." He could not hold his straight face for long and broke out into a toothy grin. His deep laughter filled the room.

Dr. Fumiya was not amused. What a useless pain he was! No matter, this would be his last visit anyway. "Shuuichi, I know you're listening. Yoko isn't real either. He's just a mental manifestation of all the negative thoughts and bad experiences Kurama tried to block. He is what is known in Jungian psychology as the Shadow. Yoko is another part of your psyche gone out of control. It's time you take back the control he has stolen from you."

Yoko stopped laughing. His face turned pale and his bottom lip quivered in fear. Yoko wished he was faking it but it was real. His reflection was in the table, but he saw not a silver haired fox demon but a mortal red haired boy.

He screamed," No, I don't want to go…Shuuichi, you're making a huge mistake. Please, I want to live. Let me LIVE!" His head fell.

Kurama lifted his head. He was shivering in fear. His face was still pallid and tears were in his eyes. "You killed him…Yoko is gone. I watched him die, watched him fade. For once I really think he was afraid. The look on his face…He was an asshole most of the time but you didn't have to kill him!" He paused and thought for a second," Is that what you have planned for me?"

The doctor shook her head," I did not kill Yoko…Shuuichi is finding his control now. I'm sorry, Kurama, it's time to let go and come together with Shuuichi."

—end chapter three

Author's End Comments: Sometimes I wonder if Yoko's plea to live is a bit OOC for him…well, this isn't exactly in the YYH plotline so maybe it's ignorable. I thought it would take me longer to update but things happened quicker than expected…which for readers is a good thing I guess. By the way, the next chapter is the FINAL chapter. At least I think so...


	4. Chapter 4: Becoming Whole

Story Title: A Mind, Unwell

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Author's Notes: Yes, this is the final chapter. It's a short story that I've had so much fun writing. It's sad to let it go, but it's time. Thank you all for your kind reviews and encouragement, and now the conclusion of "A Mind, Unwell". Enjoy.

Chapter Four: Becoming Whole

Come together? Kurama thought, what good would that do? Shuuichi NEEDED him. Who else would protect him? His friends couldn't be there all the time, and Dr. Fumiya…hell, no. Shuuichi only had Kurama.

And Kurama only had him.

"Come together…" Kurama laughed,"I just can't "let go" and forget. Really, Dr. Fumiya…be more realistic."

The doctor noted Kurama's change toward her. He would never trust her again. There was a feral madness in his eyes but he wasn't unstable, thank God, and luckily the bands were secured on tight. "It's better for Shuuichi—"

Kurama stopped her sentence short." Shut up, doctor, you don't know anything." His tone was cold and sharp. "All you have is a degree—a piece of paper. Do you REALLY know Shuuichi? Are you inside him? No. But I AM and therefore I think I know what I'm talking about!"

"Shuuichi needs me," he assured himself aloud," He's fine. Shuuichi is happy with me around." Kurama forced a smile.

"No, he isn't," Keiko rose from her seat. "You're so focused on making him happy that you're blind to all his suffering."

Kurama rolled his eyes," Seems like everyone has idea on what Shuuichi needs…"

Keiko matched his glare,"You're so selfish."

Kurama threw back his head and laughed,"I'm selfish? Me? I've reordered time, fabricated memories, eased Shuuichi's pain, comforted him when he needed me, turned his world upside down, and all FOR him. Now does that sound like a something a selfish person would do?"

"Yes," Dr. Fumiya said,"Kurama, you act complex and mysterious but really you're nothing more than an overrated, selfish coward." He was stunned by her accusations. "You won't leave Shuuichi because you are afraid of being alone. Your own selfish desires are blinding you from the truth that Shuuichi has outgrown the need for you and your continuing presence is hurting him."

He was hurting Shuuichi? NO. She doesn't know anything. Shuuichi needs him and loves what he is doing for him. Shuuichi would not be Shuuichi without Kurama.

Kurama felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back, his eyes widened in shock of who it was.

It was Shuuichi.

"You still want me around? Right?" Kurama awkwardly laughed and smiled. Shuuichi's expression remained the same, blank stare. He did not speak. Shuuichi, ignoring Kurama, started to walk past him.

"Wait, what do you think you're doing?" Kurama snatched Shuuichi's wrist.

The boy turned. His eyes shot a warning stare as he broke Kurama's grasp. Kurama could not believe it. He was still stunned as Shuuichi pushed him back into the darkness.

Shuuichi didn't want him—the thought chanted in his mind as he fell back.

The doctor was right.

He raised his head. His friends watched him with concerned expressions on their faces. Dr. Fumiya smiled inwardly. Shuuichi's will has impressed even me, she wrote in her notes on her clipboard. It seems he has forced Kurama back into his subconscious—a feat quite amazing since Kurama is such a strong mental force, but it seems Shuuichi's desire to be whole is greater than what strength Kurama can project. This is quite a breakthrough…

"Doctor," Shuuichi was out of breath. Perhaps pushing back Kurama was harder than Dr. Fumiya had earlier recorded. "How do we end this? The madness, the blackouts, the lies, when does it all end?"

"When you remember what happened some ten years ago." The doctor began the story.

Ten years ago, after the plates had fallen and his mother was scarred, she became very sick. Shuuichi already knew all this. At first, it wasn't that bad. She worked and he went to school, but then she quit going to work, not because she didn't want to—she couldn't. Until one day, Shuuichi came home and instead of hearing, "Welcome home, Shuuichi, he heard her cough. No just any cough, but a loud, raspy choke. Her tissues were covered in dark phlegm and stained with blood, and the piles overflowed the wastebasket.

That's when the ambulance came.

That was as far as his memory went on that day. Dr. Fumiya provided the rest.

His mother lay on the hospital bed. There were many machines hooked to her through tubes in her skin. A chorus of beeps and buzzing sang for her. The doctors and nurses told Shuuichi to wait outside. It was killing him. When his mother needed him most, strangers pushed him aside and told him to "go wait in the hall". Bastards, every last one of them.

Shuuichi paced back and forth on the roof top, I have to save her…I have to save her…he chanted in his mind as an orange crimson sun set in the distance.

It was all his fault in the first place. He made her sick. He wasn't a good enough son. It was never the phlegm choking her—it was him all along. If only he…if only he was the one who was sick.

A nurse called his name, and he hurried downstairs…

Dr. Fumiya paused. This was it. Once Shuuichi knew the truth and discovered why he spilt it would all be over. Goodbye, Kurama. It's been fun.

"By the time you reached her room, it was already over, wasn't it, Shuuichi?" He didn't know what she meant. "You didn't save your mother with any magic mirror...Shuuichi, your mother is dead."

Dead? She was dead. Without his knowledge, tears ran down his cheeks. It makes sense now why the house remained so quiet, why all the utilities were shut off, and why the bank was seizing the house and property. That's when he got sick too. He lied to himself to feel good and hide the pain. In retrospect, going insane was probably better than turning to alcohol or cutting himself.

So his mother, his beloved mother, was gone. The pain in his chest was excruciating but he was okay with it. Now he knew and could feel pain—it made him finally feel human.

Slowly he was becoming whole.

He looked to his friends, and he knew they would be there as he recovered. Dr. Fumiya turned off the recorder and opened the door.

Shuuichi walked in the mental hospital's garden with Yusuke, Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko. The air and sun was warm on his skin. Butterflies danced above fragrant flowers.

It was peaceful.

As they walked, Shuuichi felt a cold chill and turned around. His friends stopped.

"What is it, Shuuichi?" Kuwabara asked.

Shuuichi smiled,"Nothing. Let's go."

Kurama watched Shuuichi as he walked away. Yes, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he wasn't needed anymore. He seemed truly happy now. Shuuichi had…friends now. Slowly, Kurama half-smiled and quietly faded into the sunlight.

—end "A Mind, Unwell"

Author's End Comments: Yes, that's the end. I'm sad to see it go. If you liked this story I'm writing a similar story called "To Dance with the Devil Within Me" about Yusuke dealing with his demonic side. It might be a while…depends on how much my classes decide to pile work on me. Thanks superkawaiifoxy, your review gave me the idea! I find inspiration in weird places…


End file.
